


Extracurricular Programming

by Nununununu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Experimentation, Virtual Reality, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “You want towhat?” Cassian choked on his caf, nearly dropping his cup in the effort it took to regain his self-control.“I want to have sex with you using this planet’s virtual reality system,” K-2 said, just as loudly as he had the first time and equally unrepentant, “I think it would be educational.”





	Extracurricular Programming

**Author's Note:**

> Bright_Elen, your writing about these characters is incredible so here's a shout out to you :)
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fanfiction. No profit is made from it and no offence intended. 
> 
> VRHuman!K-2SO. Fic slightly edited.

“You want to _what_?” Cassian choked on his caf, nearly dropping his cup in the effort it took to regain his self-control.

“I want to have sex with you using this planet’s virtual reality system,” K-2 said, just as loudly as he had the first time and equally unrepentant, “I think it would be educational.”

Ignoring the sudden heat in his cheeks, Cassian refrained from shooting a look around the crowded bar, as doing so would only serve to draw further attention, “Could you attempt to speak more quietly?”

“Unnecessary,” K-2 gave his version of a shrug, “I assure you, the astromech, rodian and togruta threesome are providing a more than adequate distraction.”

“I don’t think that’s quite the right way to refer to them,” Cassian did glance over at the table in the opposite corner at this. It turned out the virtual game the female trio had been playing had descended into a physical wrestling bout, complete with wandering appendages and the astromech brandishing a novel variety of modified attachments.

K-2 was right. ‘Threesome’ did seem an accurate means of description.

“Ah.”

“Indeed,” K-2’s smirk was evident in his voice. Unplugging the charging cable, the droid then spread his hands slightly, “And so? Your answer?”

Cassian sipped his drink with greater care to buy himself time, “You know it’s not fully completed yet. We’d be going in blind, as it were.” Quite literally, in fact.

“That hasn’t prevented its popularity with the local inhabitants,” K-2 was unperturbed, “Nor does it alter my assessment. If it doesn’t appeal to you however, Cassian, you only need to say.”

In truth Cassian was actually a little alarmed by just how much the idea appealed to him. Given the attention of the patrons of the bar not occupied by drinking or virtual gaming remained on the wrestling trio, he allowed himself to lean closer to Kay as he lowered his voice.

“I’m very happy with what we’ve got,” The confession sent a thrill down his spine. They had only had sex a handful times so far, each time better than before, and he had found himself thoroughly _delighted_ by it. Not that he’d managed to say anything like that until now.

K-2’s optics brightened and he sat upright.

“I’m very happy to hear it,” was his response, “My feelings on this are the same.” A metal hand slid onto Cassian’s thigh under the table. Not daring to look down at it, Cassian nonetheless let his fingers slip in between Kay’s, his heart picking up.

Knowing Kay could easily sense this only made it beat faster.

“But,” K-2 prompted.

“But,” Cassian wet his lips, “If it appeals to you –”

“It does,” Kay unnecessarily interjected.

“I know it does,” Cassian couldn’t entirely fight off his grin, “So, we’ve got time. Let’s try it out.”

 

\---

 

The gear was easy to purchase and they didn’t even garner a raised eyebrow from the fashionably chic sales android when K-2 demanded the “extracurricular programming”. It proved similarly simple to set up, once the hardware was checked over and the software scanned for any viruses or other malware, and Cassian concentrated on the gentle movement of K-2’s fingers as his lover brushed his hair away from his temples and attached the sensors.

The safehouse was theirs alone for the night and the first half of the morning after, the mission completed successfully and reports written up. All Cassian needed to do was to sit here on the edge of the bed in the dimly lit room, and all he needed to think about was the droid in front of him and the fact they had this time together, and how it felt like a rare, precious gift.

He should probably stop expecting something to go wrong.

“I know how difficult you find it, but a positive outcome to this experience would be thirty three percent more likely if you could attempt to relax,” Humour and affection were audible in K-2’s tone as he brushed his fingers through Cassian’s hair.

“You touching me is helping,” Cassian caught Kay’s other hand in his and turned it to kiss the palm, savouring the familiar tang of metal and machine oil as he let his tongue dart out, relishing his lover’s gasp. He accepted the cable K-2 passed him that led to the palm-sized VR device, running his hand up K-2’s arm, locating the access hatch there from memory, opening it and running his thumb lightly over the main port within.

“You’re skilled at that,” Faint static laced K-2’s hum.

“Feels good, huh?” Cassian rubbed his fingers over the two smaller ports, thumbing the main one more firmly after, touching the cable to it just to hear how Kay groaned, “Ready?”

“You know I am,” K-2 leaned further over him, “However I believe it prudent to situate ourselves more optimally for the experience before initiating the program.”

“Spoilsport,” Cassian was aware he was grinning and equally helpless to stop it.

“You don’t mean that at all,” K-2 rolled his eyes, “As fond as I am of looming over you, I refuse to risk your safety if I fail to react as predicted.”

“You could lock your hydraulics,” Cassian suggested just for the sake of it, as neither of them would be aware of their physical bodies if the virtual reality system worked as described, but they both knew how much he appreciated the position.

“Tempting,” K-2’s fingers tightened in the strands of hair at the nape of Cassian’s neck for a moment, tugging his head back further, making his cock twitch and making him stifle a groan, “But no. Get on the bed.”

“Fine, have it your way,” Cassian huffed as if he were at all put out, angling himself sideways and swinging his legs up onto the mattress to lie back when Kay released his hair. He patted the spot next to him, “Do you think it will survive the both of us?”

Given the diverse range of its organic inhabitants and the predominantly synthetic-friendly nature of the planet along with its uncommonly progressive social mores, the bed had seemingly been designed to bear greater weights than simply the average human, if possibly not an average human and a KX droid.

“There’s a seventy one percent chance it will hold,” Kay gave the mattress a couple of test shoves regardless and then, apparently satisfied, climbed on board. Cassian scooted over to make more room for him only to wriggle back once the droid was situated, making an appreciative noise when Kay hooked an arm under his shoulders to scoop him onto his chestplate, “Providing we do not subject it to strenuous activity.”

“Ah, pity,” Cassian smirked, but there was always the charging platform or the floor. And the anticipation running through his veins as he pressed the cable back against the port in Kay’s arm was impossible to ignore. “Okay. Are you finally actually ready?”

“He asks as if he doesn’t always keep me waiting every other time,” K-2 complained, causing Cassian to splutter a laugh, and then he was cupping his hand around Cassian’s, encouraging him to plug in the cable even as K-2 accessed the necessary command to turn on the sensors on Cassian’s temples, “Together?”

Cassian pressed a kiss against K-2’s chestplate, over his core, “Together.”

 

\---

 

It was disconcerting to open his eyes to darkness or to feel as if he did, but the mild alarm faded in place of an overwhelming sensation of Kay’s presence, of the impression of his lover very close to him on – yes, they appeared to be lying on a remarkably similar facsimile of the bed. The only real difference seemed to be that Cassian’s head was now on a pillow instead of K-2’s chestplate and that, next to him –

K-2 felt warm.

Not the warmth that came from his chassis absorbing Cassian’s body heat or from overworked internal systems, but a somehow oddly _familiar_ heat.

It was just like lying next to another human, in fact.

A mix of emotions temporarily clogged Cassian’s throat. For an instant he missed his lover’s metal body intensely at the same time as he felt extremely eager to learn of K-2’s reaction to his virtual transformation.

“Kay,” He curled his fingers, wanting to reach for K-2 but holding back until his lover was ready, nevertheless needing to quickly confirm he was all right, “Did it work?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Kay’s voice sounded simultaneously like himself, but different. It also seemed to originate from a more specific location than usual, which was to be expected.

Cassian longed to touch him even more, “Are you regretting your insistence you go first?”

“Not at all,” K-2’s tone was a touch unsteady even so, although he thankfully didn’t appear to be rejecting the experience or at all panicked, “I remain of the opinion I am more suitably equipped to adapt to the situation should it prove problematic during this trial run. There is simply more to adjust to than I anticipated. The limitation to my systems and outright loss of numerous functions is – troubling, but I will adjust.”

“Do you want to change the settings or stop?” Cassian asked.

“No, providing you too still desire to proceed as is, my preference remains for it to be as genuine an experience as possible, however difficult it may be to ascertain its accuracy,” By the sound of it, K-2 was both adjusting – and frowning, “Although for all my familiarity with organic bodies through experience and contact with your own, the noises this replica is producing are somewhat vexingly distracting. As are automatic functions such as respiration.”

“You’re hungry?” Cassian wondered with a smile.

“I – don’t believe so,” The mattress dipped as K-2 moved experimentally, not nearly as much as it would have done previously, “Human bodies are simply loud. Cassian. You should touch me.”

“Yes?” Cassian let his fingers creep out, across what slight distance there was between them, and then they were brushing the back of Kay’s knuckles – soft skin over hard bone and yes, yes the program certainly felt – convincingly accurate.

“Yes,” K-2 jumped a little and his breath caught, then shook, “Oh.” His hand jerked, catching hold of Cassian’s, lacing their fingers with atypical imprecision, “Cassian –”

“Mm?” Cassian was already moving, rolling onto his side, leaning in even closer towards Kay, yearning for sight and desperate to further touch, “This – Is this all right? Does it feel okay?”

“It feels – yes, I believe it feels ‘okay’,” K-2 was moving similarly, given the sound of it and the movement of the bed, and then his other hand found Cassian’s elbow and ran up to his shoulder, “I believe it’s more than ‘okay’. Initial impressions are proving highly favourable, in fact.”

“That so?” Cassian was outright grinning by this point and, given the fascinated approval growing in his tone, so was Kay.

“Indeed,” Kay’s voice quavered when his palm swept down Cassian’s chest to press over his heart. He paused like that for a few seconds, just breathing.

Cassian waited, giving him time, and then when K-2 made a small noise in the back of his throat, ducked his head to brush his mouth over his lover’s knuckles.

“Cassian,” The note of wonder was stronger than ever, now threaded through with recognisable need. K-2 brought his hand up off Cassian’s chest to touch the corner of his mouth, “You should kiss me.”

“You want that?” Cassian’s heart leapt as, admittedly, did his cock.

“It’s fifty nine percent of the reason I decided to ask you to indulge me in this experiment,” K-2 confirmed.

“Only fifty nine percent?” Cassian raised his own free hand to Kay’s cheekbone – sleek, sharply defined – and then his temple – the skin there velvety smooth – and finally to short, softly curled hair. He bit his lower lip and allowed himself to admit, “It’s about seventy percent of the reason I agreed.”

“What’s the other thirty percent?” K-2 sounded offended by the prospect of not knowing something, but Cassian was busy pushing himself up onto his knees, slinging a leg over Kay’s hips so he was crouching astride his lover, an easier task than was usual.

Then he leant down to kiss Kay’s pouting mouth.

“Oh –” Kay’s lanky limbs went rigid for an instant before his entire body veritably melted into the sheets, “ _Oh_.” He clutched at him, “Cassian –”

“ _Kay_ ,” Cassian had never felt the lack of ‘traditional’ mouth-to-mouth kisses between them previously and didn’t think he would when this was over, given the thrillingly intimate sensitivity of the casing around Kay’s core and the sensors in his metal hands, but –

But this was _wonderful_ , like closing a circuit between them Cassian hadn’t known existed, like creating a conduit, like –

“ _Ah_ ,” Kay moaned, pushing up against him, trying to kiss back clumsily, and Cassian lost hold of the thought.

Angling his head that bit more, he let his mouth open, kissing his lover more deeply, momentarily disappointed by the bland human saline taste in place of oil and metal before the feeling disappeared, swallowed by a startling burst of arousal when Kay opened his mouth in return.

“Oh fuck –” Cassian’s cock absolutely _demanded_ he grind down, rocking him against Kay’s pelvic cradle, and Cassian stiffened for a second, surprised despite himself to feel organic softness – and marvellously, hardness where it counted – rather than much cherished metal.

“ _Mmph_ –” Kay jerked as if similarly startled, but then he was lining their hips up, aligning their cocks, and rubbing up against Cassian with rapidly increasing enthusiasm, “Oh. Oh, Cassian.” He sounded just as overwhelmed as he had back when Cassian had first got his hands into his internal wiring, “ _Stars_. This is – fuck. This is – how it feels for you?”

“I – I don’t know,” Cassian’s brain power was diminishing in equal proportions to the movement of their hips, “How does it feel?”

“Ninety three percent better than anticipated,” Kay said very definitively, “And I expected it to feel good,” and flipped them over.

The first time was over quite quickly after that, before Cassian had even managed to get out of his trousers, and he was grimacing at the mess in them (not a sensation he was entirely unaccustomed to, given Kay’s usual dislike of fluids and their occasional impatience), peeling them off while endeavouring to add to the spunk in his pubic hair as little as possible, when K-2 said, “You should fuck me next.”

“I should?” Cassian’s mouth was abruptly parched. Again not something he’d felt the lack of previously, but given it was currently an option and amazingly something Kay wanted –

His spent cock attempted valiantly to indicate its interest in the prospect as he licked his lips, “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t,” Kay said in the tone of voice he used when he thought Cassian was being deliberately obtuse, and then gathered him up to kiss him thoroughly, “But as these bodies require the opportunity to recover –”

He proceeded to kiss his way down Cassian’s neck and chest, and Cassian’s thoughts scattered again effectively, although his cock found that it revived in record time.

“The taste of you is surprisingly addictive,” Kay commented right before he licked Cassian there, right where Cassian would have thought his lover would never choose to lick, and he had to grab hard at the bedsheets so not to tangle his fingers in K-2’s hair when his lover _groaned_.

“Oh fuck oh _fuck_ ,” was all Cassian was capable of saying for some minutes as Kay made the most of investigating with his new mouth. It wasn’t coordinated or focused enough to get him off, but it was _immensely_ arousing, especially feeling the tickle of breath Kay didn’t usually have and the slight roughness of his tongue when he ran the tip experimentally over the sensitive head of Cassian’s weeping cock, and when that proved effective, chuckled and repeated it until Cassian thrashed.

“Good?” Kay pulled off to enquire, fingers slipping onto Cassian's cock to replace his mouth, to which Cassian could only moan an affirmative and sort of happily sob when K-2’s thumb rubbed with perfect pressure against a particularly choice spot.

“Get – get up here,” he managed with sheer herculean effort, letting go of the sheets with one hand to clamp onto Kay’s shoulder instead, “Turn around, let me do the same to you too.”

“Tempting,” was Kay’s answer and Cassian could _hear_ his smile, “Very tempting. But very likely also distracting and I would like to continue collecting data in this manner first.”

And then his lover returned his warm wet mouth to Cassian’s cock and hummed as he ran a hand up Cassian’s stomach to tweak a nipple, at the same time as his other hand grasped hold of and rolled Cassian’s balls.

“ _Kaaaaaay_ –” Cassian’s whole body arched, back rising up off the bed when K-2 next closed his mouth over the head and _sucked_. Struggling to keep from clutching Kay’s all-too-human shoulder too tightly, peripherally aware that he might have just ripped the sheets.

“Your precome is inexplicably delicious,” Kay stopped sucking to both Cassian’s regret and relief, given how quickly ‘not enough to get him off’ had changed into ‘definitely enough’. His lover’s tone was pleased and smug and full of surprised discovery, “My mouth’s watering and I _like_ it, perhaps largely because it makes the experience easier and it seems to be making you squirm. And I have always liked you squirming.”

“H-hah,” Cassian managed, precome drooling down the length of his cock in response to these observations and dripping onto his stomach.

Kay fondled Cassian’s balls seemingly absently as he continued talking, which was something he’d done in every encounter they’d had so far and a combination that never failed to make Cassian squirm even more, “Human bodies and their responses to stimuli are bizarre. Do you usually find the taste pleasant?”

Cassian was not quite sure if it was the appropriate reaction to feel vaguely embarrassed to admit he’d never tasted his own precome. He couldn’t convince his hands to stop clinging in order to scoop some up and try, “Let me taste yours and I’ll let you know.”

“But there’s still more I want to lick,” K-2 sounded genuinely conflicted, “Give me two minutes.”

And then he bent both of Cassian’s legs upwards and leant down to sample his balls and perineum, before progressing lower down until Cassian was gasping around broken iterations of his lover’s name. The first touch of K-2's tongue against his hole made him produce a sound so enthusiastic it startled them both.

“Oh, I do like _this_ ,” Kay practically purred, and judged Cassian quite accurately, closing thumb and forefinger in a firm circle around Cassian’s cock to keep him from coming as he nestled his mouth in closer against Cassian’s asshole and eagerly and inexorably worked his tongue _in_.

Cassian had both hands in K-2’s hair after ten seconds of this and by around nineteen he was writhing and moaning loudly and continuously enough it made his throat hurt. And then the hand around his cock wasn’t enough anymore and he had to pull Kay off insistently, as otherwise their plans of fucking would have been – well, fucked.

“That wasn’t two minutes,” was Kay’s comment, when he’d reluctantly allowed himself to be prised away from Cassian’s ass.

“Oi,” Cassian smacked him, laughing, and continued pulling him up with wobbly arms. He kissed Kay as hard as he could no matter where his lover’s mouth had just been, and then Kay was thrusting his hard hot wet cock between Cassian’s thighs and moaning over and over against Cassian’s lips, and coming a second time with a noise of almost baffled delight.

“Ah – sorry?” Cassian wasn’t actually sorry at all, especially as this proved to make Kay pliant enough to coax him over onto his back, so Cassian could proceed to ruin him just as thoroughly as K-2 had ruined him.

“Cassian, fuck, _Cassian_ – o-ohhh –” Kay was groaning, half-hard and overstimulated by the time Cassian got down to his cock, and so Cassian hitched his lover’s long legs around his waist and slowly, gently, tenderly opened him up with his fingers instead of his mouth. Fumbling for the pot of slick they’d left hopefully under a pillow and that had thankfully somehow transferred into virtual reality, taking it slower than either of them really wanted to allow Kay time to get used to one and then, as Kay and his cock recovered, two.

“Kay, you feel so good – fuck – _Kay_ –” And then finally Cassian was hooking those legs up over his shoulders as K-2 provided encouragement with ardent words and hands, and sinking shaking into him in one long breath-taking slide.

“Move,” Kay was scrabbling at him soon enough, and it nearly didn’t matter anymore that Cassian couldn’t see him; that his lover wasn’t in the usual beautiful body that matched his unique, invaluable soul; that this was completely different to the _fantastic_ sex they’d so far had outside of this virtual world, “Please – Cassian, come on. As indescribably good as this is, I believe it would be even better if you _move_ –”

“Mm?” Cassian got his act together and his thoughts off his overflowing heart enough to do as instructed, aiming for Kay’s prostate and getting it right on the third thrust, judging by the explosive noise K-2 made, “Indescribable, is it?”

“I’ll fuck you next time r-round and you can – can provide me with a des-description during the act,” Kay got out, sounding _wrecked_ , and Cassian beamed and propped himself on one hand so he could reached down for his lover’s cock, “Oh my – _C-Cassian_. You’re incredible. How I adore you. Oh _fuck_ –”

His cock jerked wildly, spilling warm wetness all over Cassian’s fingers and Kay’s own stomach and chest, and Cassian very, very nearly came as well.

“W-wish I could reach to kiss you at the same time,” he groaned, working his lover through the orgasm, enjoying the sounds and scent and Kay’s heartfelt moan of agreement.

His whole body trembling at what Kay had said. His heart yearning for the courage to reply with the same in return.

The words tangible in the taste on his lips.

“I may have erred in my assessment that kissing you was only fifty nine percent of the reason for doing this,” Kay reached up to run slightly shaky hands through Cassian’s hair, recovering, making a pleased noise when Cassian bowed his head to increase the contact, “However comparing whether I prefer kissing you or being fucked by you is frankly impossible.”

“Why not go for both?” Not wanting to pull out, Cassian tucked a hand under Kay’s head to support him, and they managed with some contorting to press lips against lips.

“You haven’t come yet,” K-2 remarked when complaining stomach muscles compelled them both to pull back. He prodded and nudged Cassian until they had swapped positions and he was sitting contentedly on top of him, on Cassian’s cock, no doubt relishing Cassian’s gasping struggle to retain control over himself.

This was only made all the more difficult when K-2 _squeezed_.

“That’s – that’s likely to change very shortly,” Cassian was wondering just how many orgasms they’d be capable of in this simulated reality and whether his lover would be interested in exploring the system’s variety of other available forms. Whether Cassian would experience those forms himself likewise, with one specific option appealing in particular, or if they both would together.

And whether, when they withdrew from the game, Kay could be persuaded to move onto the floor so Cassian could bury his hands in his lover’s internal wiring and caress that glowing core.

“I have no problem with that,” K-2 replied and pushed himself up on his heels, until only the head of Cassian’s cock was inside him and even that nearly popped out – and then he sat back down.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ –” Cassian grabbed Kay’s thighs hard enough to unintentionally bruise an organic, but his lover only laughed and groaned.

“That’s the idea,” Kay was as prompt and effective as he was in his usual form at establishing a devastating rhythm, “And then after I’ve fucked you, we can do as you originally proposed and you can adopt a synthetic form. And _then_ , Cassian, I’m going to open you up and take you _apart_.”

It took vast effort for Cassian to play his reaction to this down, although Kay knew him more than well enough that the attempt was probably futile.

“Y-yeah? That’s g-going to be good, is it?” He also couldn't deny just how interested he was in finding out.

“Oh yes,” For all Cassian couldn’t see a thing, he _knew_ Kay’s gaze was as full of rich, wonderful promise as his words, “Organic sex has _definite_ benefits I find myself immeasurably fond of, but Cassian?” His voice dropped lower, “I look forward to you experiencing the _equally_ definite benefits of having sex as a droid.”

_“Kay_  –” The clench of Kay's body around his cock combined with his lover's tone obliged Cassian to grip Kay’s hips and make some interesting and slightly embarrassingly high pitched noises at this point.

“But,” K-2 was saying when Cassian recovered enough to understand language again, brushing locks of his sweaty hair out of his face, drawing one of Cassian’s hands up to press it against his lips, “But I confess I predict that ultimately I will find none of the available possibilities comparable to the reality of us having sex with our own bodies just as we are.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cassian found himself smiling enough to make his cheeks hurt, “Yes. Kay. _Kay_.” He pulled his lover in, pushing himself upward until he could kiss that similarly smiling mouth, “That’s definitely my favourite option as well.”


End file.
